


Tom is Tom I guess

by Ergophobia_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Mentions of past abuse, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom takes care of Heather, Yay I posted another chapter, its 4 in the morning and I want to sleep, it’s kinda fluffy, lol I’m sorry, what is my life, wools orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergophobia_is_my_life/pseuds/Ergophobia_is_my_life
Summary: Heather was dumped at Wools Orphanage by the Dursleys and now she is doomed to room with a surprisingly caring Tom Riddle.(Welp sorry if this is rlly bad I try as best as I can)





	1. Chapter 1

A muffled shriek filled the air as the source of the sound was startled from her slumber by a cold hand clenching on Heather’s mouth. The girl looked up to see the familiar face of the orphanage’s most handsome occupant. She relaxed slightly, knowing who it was that had woken her.

Tom Riddle wasn’t the nicest person, but he wasn’t the most awful either. He was just...there. After all, she had lived in the same room as him since she was dumped at this sorry excuse of an orphanage by the Dursleys. 

Heather wasn’t sure what to make of him. He would wake her up in the middle of the night, just like this, to sneak to the kitchens to get some extra scraps from the maid Tom made a deal with.

She wasn’t sure if the unexpected help was brought from the kindness of his heart, or the purpose was just to get her to trust him, though she was pretty sure it was the latter. Tom was...Tom. That was probably the best way to describe him in words.

He was caring and thoughtful at some times, and the other times he was cold and removed. He showed how much he cared, though, with the things he did for her now and then.

As soon as Heather quieted, he brought his hand away from her mouth, not really apologetically, but a mix between bemused and irritated. He was probably expecting her to have gotten used to being woken up abruptly like this, but she never had.

It was probably a result from being almost choked in her sleep by her cousin once when she hadn’t gotten up fast enough to make breakfast. Tom didn’t know that though. He probably had his suspicions, but he otherwise appeared to be ignorant of her long standing abuse.

Tom got up slowly, careful not to make any loud sounds, so that the matron didn’t assume that the shriek was produced by someone OTHER than the usual nightmare stricken children.

He gestured for Heather to follow him as he cracked open the usually squeaky door. Tom was tactful enough to have learned how to open the door without it groaning like a freaking dying moose. 

The pair then quietly tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen, where the maid was waiting for them with the warm food she had smuggled. Heather was grateful for Tom in that aspect. He always made sure she was provided for, even though he didn’t have to.

When she had mentioned this before, Tom had just quietly said that he took care of his possessions. Well...that was quite an odd thing to say, even though it was coming from Tom. 

Heather avoided talking about it after that, but her heart unexpectedly warmed when she thought about it. She quite liked the idea of him being possessive over her for some reason...

She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts by a soft hand being placed on her shoulder. Heather looked up to find concerned brown eyes staring back at her own emerald ones. It was rare to see Tom looking like that, so it surprises her every time he aimed the look at her.

“What are you thinking about?”, Tom said softly. She glanced at the hand on her shoulder, but he kept the hand firmly in place. “Just about how much you do for me...” she said guiltily. 

Heather knew Tom had told her to not think of it as if he were giving her unrequited favors, but her time at the Dursley’s had rubbed off on her horribly, giving her a guilt if she didn’t work for ‘favors’, as they called them. (Which was mostly them giving her the things she needed to live).

Tom’s glare was as disapproving as it was concerned he moved his hand to her back to comfort her. “Don’t worry about making it up to me. As I said, I take care of my possessions”, he said roughly, tilting her head towards him with his other hand. 

“Do not expect me to be like that scum you were living with that made you like this”, Tom’s voice calming down a bit, but still containing the coldness from before.

Huh. Why was she even surprised. Even though she hadn’t talked about it, he had  
still managed to figure it out on his own.  
At Heather’s surprised expression, Tom released her chin and moved over to his bed. 

“Don’t look so surprised that I know. You knew I would find out soon enough”, he said, tilting his head. She had indeed expected him to figure it out, but not so soon. She supposed her flinches at touch (from people other than Tom) had given quite a bit away.

Heather leaned towards him to rest her head on his shoulder. Tom automatically placed a hand on her head, patting it, used to her initiating contact like this, to comfort her. 

Maybe she had been mistaken when she had said she didn’t know how to describe Tom...other than him being Tom.

Wait, Nope, she had nothing he’s still Tom.


	2. Someone Like Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Tom have nightmares and they cuddle to comfort one another.
> 
> (Lol this chapter is pure fluff forgive me if this is bad).

_~Dream~_  
_A hand grabbed Heather from the darkness of her cupboard. At the time, she had been nursing the recent wounds she had gotten earlier that day, so it hurt quite a lot._

_“Quiet girl”, her uncle snapped at her as she gasped in pain. “Make is breakfast this instant!”. And with that, he left her there on the floor, staring at the ground._

_As she sat up, her vision blurred and she groaned. Her head would probably hurt for the rest of the day, but she would have to work anyway. That was how it was with the Dursleys..._

_~End dream~_

Heather gasped and sat up. She rubbed her head, as the phantom pain was still there even though that had happened a long time ago. She turned her head to find Tom standing next to her bed. He tilted his head questioningly before sitting next to her on her bed.

“Nightmares again?”, he asked, concerned.  
She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. He rested his head against hers and sighed. “I had them tonight too”, he said, softly.

“Really? Were they about the orphanage kids again?”. He nodded in affirmation. He had had this nightmare before, and had told her about it. In return, she had told him about her nightmare about her time with the Dursleys.

“How about we sleep together again tonight” he asked, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment at the way that had sounded.  
They had slept in the same bed before for the same reason, but it was still a little awkward.

“Sure”, she said, her cheeks flushing as well. Finally having her permission, he slipped into the sheets, tucking himself closely next to her. She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. He was like a heating pad. He radiated warmth and every time they cuddled together, it always quickly lulled her to sleep, just like it was right now.

Tom snuggled his head into Heather’s pillow. It smelled like her. For some reason, that comforted him. Heather had been at the orphanage with him for two years now and they were quickly becoming closer and closer as the time went on.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he knew that for once, he actually had someone he could trust. Heather had not laughed at his feelings like they were some sick joke like the other orphanage kids. She had accepted them and comforted him when he had nightmares and in turn, he had comforted her as well.

They had a mutual trust established and because of that, they could confide anything in each other. Tom had never had anyone like that throughout all his years in the orphanage.

The other kids had always treated him like a monster for his powers, and had basically made his life hell before he had had enough and put them all in their place. Even after that, he still didn’t have anyone because everyone was afraid of him now.

He was glad he had someone like Heather. Someone he could finally trust.  
And with that thought, he slipped into Morpheus’ arms, finally able to rest without having nightmares.

~time skip~

The next morning, Heather woke up to the feeling of a warm body next to her. She turned her head to find Tom’s arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

His head was buried in her neck, so she had to look over his fuzzy bed-head to see the clock. It was nine-thirty. They had to be at breakfast in thirty minutes, so they would have to get up soon.

She shook Tom’s shoulder lightly and slowly, he opened one big brown eye. “What?”, he said sluggishly. She giggled. Normally, Tom was always so serious and uptight and seeing him like this was always amusing.

He glared at her grumpily for giggling, but got up anyways, stretching his arms over his head. He looked at the clock, as she had earlier, and went over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It was always an unspoken rule that he got the bathroom first for some reason. Not only because he took so long to get his hair as perfect as it always was, but because Heather got to change in the room while he was in there, and because he took so long in there, it was a perfect routine.

She would just have to rush in there after he was done and fix her hair, before they left the room for breakfast, but that was fine. She braided her tumbleweed hair to make it neat.

(A/N: Lol my brother always has perfect straight hair, and in the morning, his hair stands up like a rooster, so I thought it was perfect for Tom to have a mean bed head too).

As they went down the stairs, they heard yelling in the kitchen from the matron, and glanced at each other knowingly. Today would definitely be a long day and Tom was glad he had Heather with him to take it on with him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it’s fluffy cringe, but it’s ok enough to post I guess.  
> Comment if you like it!  
> Comments give me pure joy. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic help me this is cringe. Comment if you like it! ;D  
> (Which I rlly doubt u will I’m sorry)


End file.
